Kaito In Teitan High
by Kaitoukidchan
Summary: At first Shinichi is with Ran and he has gotten the antidote. Kaito had to move to Beika in this but likes Shinichi however him being with Ran is painfull for Kaito so this is a bit of a drama fic more although it does end well.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=Shinkai couple; Shinichi has his body back and him and Ran are together at first. Kaito is gay and loves Shinichi and is hurt seeing the one he loves with someone else. The 2 just met when Kaito transfers to Beika.

Chapter 1=New Student on The Block

Kaito P.O.V

I had transferred to Teitan Highschool due to Snake and Spider becomeing too close and now lived in Beika. I smirked having dyed all the students hair bright blue and pink since Easter was coming up. "Kuroba-san, please return things to normal." Jodie-sensei said, looking up. I sighed. Joy-kill!

With a wave of my hand everything was back and I sat down and took my seat. Jody passed out papers and went about talking about our History papers. "You'll have partners. Kuroba-san, Kudo is still catching up and you are a new student so you 2 are perfect to be paired together." she said.

I shrugged at this. I then saw that Shinichi was holding hands with Ran and the 2 were chatting together. "Why don't you pair him with Mauri-san?" I said. "I can be with someone else." She looked up watching the 2. "No. You 2 will do ok. Besides I want a decent paper and I doubt anything will get done." she said.

Shinichi P.O.V

I sighed. I no longer was attracted to Ran quite honestly. After being Conan...she was like a big sister to me but she kept wanting to try. I smiled sadly at Sonoko who seemed perfect for Ran. Sonoko knew I had fallen out of love for her and saw her as a nee-chan now just like I knew that Sonoko loved her. "I'm good with working with him if he is, Jodie-sensei." I said, smileing at the new kid.

"What's your name by the way?" I asked. "Kuroba Kaito." he said, putting up a huge poker face.

Kaito P.O.V

Paired up with the one that I loved since the Clocktower Heist! I felt a part of my heart shatter knowing he was taken and still doing this to me. I wanted to cut horribly but Sonoko had taken my knife today. Sonoko became friends with me after awhile and even knew that I was Kid. We grew up friends from when I was 12. I looked at her miserably. She knew that I liked Shinichi just like I knew she liked

Ran. "Suck it up." she mouthed at me. "Come on. I had a few ideas. There are some pretty famous detectives throughout history." Shinichi said. I sighed at this. This was going to be boreing as hell. Shinichi looked at me. "You're not into detectives are you?" he asked.

"Well I love the mystery thriller thing too but I love writeing clues and stuff and am more of a magician fan." I responded. "Then how about we clash our fandoms and add both magicians and detectives and see if we can find both?" he suggested.

Shinichi P.O.V

"You deffiantly seem intelligent enough to pull this off so we should try it." I said. I smiled looking him over. He was cute...as himself. I knowticed he looked a lot like me meaning this was Kaitou Kid in his civilian form. "Sure. Why not?" said Kaito. "Alright. I will meet you at the library after school." I said.

-With Ran and Sonoko-

Normal P.O.V

The 2 girls had been paired together. "What do you think of Kaito so far?" Ran asked. "I was childhood friends with him. He used to live in Edoka." Sonoko told Ran. "Oh. Shinichi seems to like him." she said. "So she knowticed!" Sonoko thought softly. Sonoko sighed. "Ran you had to knowtice that Shinichi began to see you more as a sibling after he was shrunk. He likes visiting you and your dad still but you 2 are like family to him especially after he was that brat."

Sonoko said. Ran chuckled. "True and it doesn't help that his parents are never around. My dad was always there even during his first childhood so I guess that just increased things." Ran said. "I should of knowticed." The 2 chatted for awhile and then Ran spoke. "I think I am going to leave Shinichi. It's better we stay sibling-like you know."

Sonoko smiled at this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2=Saved

Kaito P.O.V

It was easy to find him. He was in my favorite area of books. Most would call them "the hard to reads". I now worked part time at a book store. "I work part time at a book store. We could try there too." I suggested. "Which one?" he asked. "Small used one in the mall. Can't miss it." I said.

"Know what one you're talking about. We can check." he said.

We read several books and jotted down several things to use in our History essay and soon it was time to pack and leave. We checked out 2 books and left. "Well I better go. Uncle Mauri is having me come over for dinner and if I am late again I will have another knot on the head." laughed Shinichi.

I smiled and turned towards my street and was only part-way down when..."Why hello there, cutie pie. Lemme walk ya home." Several thugs jumped out.

I felt a few glitter bombs and one smoke screen bomb in my pocket but one would scream "GIVE AWAY!" on me being Kid. "I'm fine thanks." I said smileing. One of them grabbed my wrist while the other my waist. "We insist!" he growled. "We cant let a nice piece of ass like you go now can we!" I began to struggle and they had my pants partway down and I felt them

touching me in several places making me scream and cry when a soccar ball hit them. "Let him go!" growled Shinichi.

I thought he was heading home! Why!? Why did he turn back? "No! This one is mine now!" growled the guy still gripping me. Shinichi kicked a ball again,this time hitting the guy in the balls. "As I said...let him go." Shinichi said as the guy fell down groaning. Then Shinichi helped me up. "How about you have dinner with me and the Mauris, Kaito." he said. I nodded, following him.

-Later-

Shinichi P.O.V

We got to the detective agency and I had texted Ran telling her Kaito would join us and why. We entered and she seemed ok. We had broken up earlier but things were now normal for both of us. Like they were before when I was Conan and saw her as my sister. "I'll need to patch him up. Shinichi wait here." she said. I nodded at this.

Kaito P.O.V

I waited for a punch or a kick or..."It's fine. Take deep breaths." she said calmly. I watched her. "Kaito, you care about Shinichi don't you?" she said. "Yes but he's with you and I don't want to hurt anyone." I said. I was trained by Oaji to be polite to others. She smiled. "You're quite polite. Don't worry. I think he likes someone else and sees me as a sister due to

an incident he faced. This place is like home to him. You're fine Kaito and I trust you." she said, squeezing my hand. I flinched still terrified. I really want my knife now!

Normal P.O.V

Sonoko had told Ran a bit about Kaito so the girl knew about the self-harm. "Kaito I can't leave you alone. Ok." Ran said. "If I have to have someone with me, can it be Shinichi?" he asked. The girl looked surprised but then nodded an ok.

Shinichi P.O.V

Ran came out. "He needs to have someone keep an eye on him." she said. For a second I thought she meant Kaito's sticky fingers. "No! Not because he's Kid. He's a self-harmer, Shinichi." Ran whispered. Oh. "Alright." I answered and went into the room. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kaito P.O.V

Shinichi entered. "Ran told me to come in. Are you ok?" he asked. I put up the poker face that Oaji trained me to use. "I'll be fine. Thanks for helping me." I said. He watched me quitely before saying

"You don't have to pretend around me Kaito. I'm a detective but I am also your friend. I'm used to figuring people out."

I was quite not knowing what to say. If he knew enough about me he could just end up like Oaji...or Jii. Jii was now dead. Jii had been killed by Spider protecting me. "I'll be..." I began. He took my hand.

"You're afraid of something." he said softly. I sighed. "Yeah. My father was killed in front of me when I was 8 years old." I answered.

"Oh. Want to talk about it?" he asked. "As you know, I am a magician. I was trained a certain way too." I said. "I know but I can tell you had been through a lot." he said. I sighed and decided to let him in and told him about my father.

I left out the part about being Kid though. I didn't want him thinking I was some villian.

"Well I guess I now know why you are looking for jewels...Kid. You lost a lot." he said. He chuckled seeing the look on my face. "Don't worry. I won't turn you in. I only want to catch you." he said. I rose an eyebrow. Detectives were weird...especially Shinichi.

"I want it to be you that catches me...and no one else so you better be that person." I said, smileing.

Shinichi P.O.V

I grinned glad he accepted me in that way. I sighed taking his hand. "Want to live with me for now? You'll feel safer." I suggested. He looked at Ran. "Ran decided to try dateing Sonoko." I said. "She likes a sister to me." He was quite. "What gave me away." he asked. "I kind of suspected you were gay but it's not for me to ask. So Kaito want to go out?"

I asked. He nodded taking my hand.

The End. 


End file.
